<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by BBPlaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277337">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBPlaid/pseuds/BBPlaid'>BBPlaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 word challenge, Hands, Other, Takes place before Sephiroth's Smash bro's reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBPlaid/pseuds/BBPlaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set before Sephiroth's Smash debout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Fingers.</p>
<p>                There were fingers everywhere. He could feel them touching his deliciously chapped nipples and rimming his muscular belly button. Sephiroth groaned as the numerous pairs of gloved hands squeezed his buttocks. Never in his life had he been coddled, and never like this. It was bliss. Beneath his leather trousers, the One Winged Angel’s gorged cock shuddered in pleasure. Alas, Sephiroth couldn’t pop a boner. Not here. Not in the Smash reveal trailer. Smash Bros is rated T for Teen and teenagers can’t handle full-frontal nudity. The once renowned war hero groaned in agony. This… This was truly hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>